Peering into the Future
by Master Pencil
Summary: Kamek foretells the future of Baby Mario and Yoshi.


**Peeking into the Future**

**By Master Pencil**

A dinosaur with a baby on his back was walking along the dirt path through the jungles of Yoshi's Island, the home of the Yoshis. The Yoshi was green, and the baby was only wearing a diaper and red hat. He was unaware that he would later become the greatest hero that ever lived in the Mushroom Kingdom, but one unknown person was going to tell him this very thing.

A shape flew from sky toward the jungle path, and the shape was none other than the crafty Magikoopa Kamek, the caretaker of Baby Bowser, the soon-to-be greatest villain ever.

"Hold your horses!" he snapped at them. Yoshi glared at him, apparently offended by his remark.

"What's wrong with letting this baby ride on my back?!" he questioned.

"It's just a figure of speech!" he exclaimed. "And that's not just any baby you have there!"

Yoshi looked back on Baby Mario, who shrugged his little shoulders at him.

"What do you what anyway?" Yoshi asked him.

"I'm here to do you a favor" he replied. "I'll tell you why I'm so upset with that baby!"

With a poof of magic, a complete crystal ball lay between Kamek and Yoshi, glowing for use.

"He will begin to live a normal life" he told them with a spooky voice.

A vision of Mario as a toddler was soon seen playing with blocks and pipes.

"He will grow rather fond of mushrooms" he said. Toddler Mario was about to eat a purple, deadly looking mushroom in the garden until his mother snatched him away.

"He will grow up through school, making friends along the way" he explained as a vision of Mario as a kid played with a young girl with yellow hair.

"He will have tried to go to college, but a lack of scholarships will throw him into the world of a blue collar" he said as a young adult Mario skimmed through newspapers and found a job opening for a carpenter.

Baby Mario was confused, but Yoshi was grimacing through the whole spectacle.

"Becoming a carpenter, you will fall in love with a beautiful blond named Pauline, and one day, when the zookeepers are off playing arcades, a giant, grumpy ape kidnaps her" Kamek continued as the scene unfolded in the crystal ball. Baby Mario now looked upset, and Yoshi eyed the baby mysteriously.

"You eventually rescue the girl, and the stubborn ape is shipped to a lonely island a world away." Mario and Pauline are staring at each other affectionately as Cranky Kong was sent away in a giant cage.

"All seems good, until tragedy strikes. You lose your job, and you move away from the city and ultimately your girlfriend." Mario carried a stick and bag, looking back at a tearful Pauline waving goodbye as he was about to move to the country.

Kamek now made a sneaky, little smile.

"Now you think you are alone, but then, the Koopa Kingdom attacks the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnaps the princess." Baby Mario and Yoshi stared with fright as Koopas and Goombas attacked strange, little men with mushroom heads. They were then terrified when a giant Koopa stormed into a castle and kidnapped a young, beautiful princess.

"By now you are a plumber, and since you yearn for adventure, you want to go for it." A Mario in overalls traveled through the landscape and flattened enemies and ate mushrooms as he went. Baby Mario cheered with joy.

"You then defeat Bowser" he said with a saddened face. "And rescue the princess."

It was just like the wonderful bedtime stories he heard of before; Mario was going to be a prince!

"Now don't think what I think you're thinking" he said fluttered. Baby Mario looked at the ground sadly.

"Anyway, you later enter a world of dreams to fight enemies you never saw before." Mario was walking with Luigi, Peach, and Toad through a strange world of creatures.

"You collect vegetables and throw at enemies." Yoshi thought that was a waste of food.

"But when Bowser and the Koopas return, you have to save the Mushroom world, dressed up as a raccoon!" he said. Yoshi laughed at Baby Mario, who returned a quick glare.

"It will actually come in handy" he told them. "It should give you abilities."

"You mean like throwing nuts?" Yoshi asked.

"Wrong animal dinosaur" he told them. He shook his head and continued on.

"You'll have to contend with Bowser's children" he then said.

"Oh no, who's his wife?" Yoshi asked him. Kamek was at a loss of words.

"You don't want to know" he said.

"Bowser doesn't have a wife?" Yoshi replied.

"You don't want to know" he replied again. Yoshi remained quiet with a disturbed feeling.

"You should like the next one Yoshi, because now you come into the picture!" he told him.

"I'll still be alive?!" he said exasperated.

"I won't say" he said. "But anyway, Mario will take this Yoshi and ride on him!"

Baby Mario patted Yoshi enthusiastically, but Yoshi did not like how Mario had gotten.

"He looks heavy!" he exclaimed. Baby Mario slapped him harshly.

"Mario must keep saving the princess from Bowser" he said. Baby Mario stared at him questionably.

"Yes, you'll have to save her again and again" he told him. Baby Mario whined irritably at that remark.

"And I have to help him save his royal girlfriend?!" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, but you know…" said Kamek. Yoshi sighed; and he thought returning this baby was hard.

"You will have to save her from a world of paintings" he said.

"What kind of place would that be?!" Yoshi asked.

"It's called magic dinosaur" he told him. "He won't be messy until THIS however…"

A new vision of Mario coated in what looked like slimy fudge and paint shocked both of them. He also had a strange device on his back, and strange looking creatures were visible in the back.

"You will be falsely accused of polluting an island with graffiti, and have to clean it all up" he told them.

Yoshi began to crack up and laugh at Baby Mario. He only glared him in response.

"Don't laugh at him too much Yoshi, because you'll be helping him too" he said.

"What?!" he yelped. Kamek chuckled as another image appeared of Yoshi spitting juice all over a theme park.

"Your weapon against the gunk will be…Orange juice!" he exclaimed before laughing to the floor. Yoshi only glared along with Baby Mario.

"Hehe…anyway, you will also later explore the universe!" he exclaimed as a vision of Mario blasting off through space was played before them.

"Bowser will always kidnap the princess" he admitted.

"Why can't Mario marry her already?" Yoshi asked.

"…..I don't speak of conspiracies Yoshi" he replied.

Yoshi felt a little jealous of Baby Mario's eventful future, and so he had to ask this.

"What will I do?" he asked.

"Other than playing sports or parties, you'll join Mario on a very distant adventure back to space!" he told Yoshi.

"Awesome! I never been to space before!" he cheered.

"That's as far as I can go" he said, shutting off the crystal ball.

Baby Mario was smiling pleasantly about the coming adventures, but Yoshi was still curious.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" he asked him.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"You're Baby Bowser's caretaker, so why tell us everything he'll be doing?" he asked him.

Kamek realized what he meant and stood at his spot, frozen in shock.

"…….I'm such an idiot" he mumbled.

"It's ok Kamek, the good guys always win anyway" Yoshi told him.

"Yes, but now…..I got to get out of here!" he screamed as he flew away in a flash.

Baby Mario and Yoshi shrugged and wandered down the path, soon forgetting about the whole spectacle.

**The End**

Return


End file.
